GI Joe: A Duel in the Snow
by backbreakingmetal
Summary: Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow honor a pact that they made years ago, continuing a duel that they have been fighting for years. Please R&R.


Don't own G.I. Joe blah blah blah...okay that works. Hope you enjoy. If you like it leave a review, or not...I just hope you enjoy.

* * *

Snow slowly drifted down from the grey sky turning the forested landscape into a white picturesque scene. A single figure sat at the edge of a frozen lake, his legs crossed in front of him as he sat facing the frozen water. The man was a stark contrast to the white around him, dressed in all black. From head to toe, his body was covered in black combat bodysuit. His head was covered with a ski mask, a visor over his eyes. Snake--Eyes sat motionless at the lakes edge, the white snow slowly drifting down around him. A sheathed sword sat in the cradle of his crossed legs as he remained motionless, his visor staring out over the white Japanese mountainside.

Suddenly turning his head to the side, Snake-Eyes slowly stood up lifting his sword up and holding it cautiously at his side. Turning around, Snake-Eyes stared into the white covered forest. A single figure slowly emerged from the white. The man dressed in a winter camouflage combat suit, his face covered in a white mask that covered his all but his eyes, which stared emotionless at Snake-Eyes. Storm Shadow slowly stepped forward, reaching to his back and unsheathing his kitana.

"Hello, brother."

Snake-Eyes slowly unsheathed his own sword. The two men stared at each other for another moment before Storm Shadow spoke again.

"And yet again, we meet here again as we do every year."

Snake-Eyes nodded slowly, reaching to the watch that was strapped on his wrist under the sleeve of his uniform. Storm Shadow as well reached to his. The two men both clicked a button on their watches, then immediately went into fighting stance. Storm Shadow shot forward, swinging his blade through the air at Snake-Eyes, but Snake-Eyes quickly leapt backward, bringing his own blade around to block the swipe, quickly reversing the direction of his swing after the block to drive his own blade at Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow quickly rolled to the side, avoiding the thrust at his chest as he swung his sword back around trying to slice at Snake-Eyes' head. In the last second, Snake-Eyes ducked his head, bringing his leg around, and sweeping Storm Shadow's legs out from under him. Storm Shadow fell to the snow, but immediately brought his own sword up, blocking a shot from Snake-Eyes. Pushing upward, Storm Shadow knocked Snake-Eyes away, and then pushed himself backwards, flipping back up to his feet. Leaping forward, Storm Shadow sliced at Snake-Eyes, but Snake-Eyes blocked the shot, but left himself open as Storm Shadow spun himself away from where he swung his sword, planting an elbow into Snake-Eyes' stomach. Snake-Eyes stumbled back, but recovered quickly, leaping into the air, as Storm Shadow swung his sword low trying to take out Snake-Eyes' legs. As Snake-Eyes landed, he ducked down and somersaulted under another swing of Storm Shadow's blade as it cut through the cold air. Rolling up to his feet, Snake-Eyes dropped his sword behind his back, blocking a shot from Storm Shadow to his back and then spun around trying for a high kick as Storm Shadow's head, but Storm Shadow released a hand from his sword using his forearm to block the kick attempt. Reaching forward quickly, Storm Shadow grabbed Snake-Eyes around the neck and swept his own leg backward under Snake-Eyes' leg, tripping Snake-Eyes onto his back. Leaping up into the air, Storm Shadow drove his knee downward at Snake-Eye's head, but Snake-Eyes rolled out from under him, leaping up to his feet away from Storm Shadow. The two men spun facing one another again.

Storm Shadow slowly spun his sword as Snake-Eyes cracked his neck and returned into a ready stance. Storm Shadow rushed forward, faking a low kick, then swung his sword downward at Snake-Eyes, but Snake-Eyes was not fooled, lifting his own sword up to block Storm Shadow's. Pushing upward, Snake-Eyes knocked Storm Shadow's sword back, then stepped forward punching Storm Shadow across the face. Storm Shadow stumbled back, but was able to lift his sword up just in time to block a slice of Snake-Eyes' own blade. The two men both started swinging their blades back and forth with incredible speed and precision; each blocking the others attempted sword shot and returning with their own. The two men circled in the snow, in a stalemate as the swords clashed together, the ping of the metal hitting echoing into the forest.

Both men pushed away from each other, swinging the blades around and stepping back into ready stances as they faced each other. Snake-Eyes suddenly moved forward, sweeping upward with his sword. Storm Shadow easily blocked the blow, but Snake-Eyes simply used it to distract Storm Shadow as he rolled around, bring his elbow into the back of Storm Shadow's head and driving him forward from the shot. Storm Shadow stumbled forward and spun around, dropping down just as Snake-Eyes spun around trying for a leaping back kick. Storm Shadow jumped back to his feet and drove forward at Snake-Eyes with his sword, but Snake-Eyes quickly reversed the shot, rolling to his side and using Storm Shadow's own momentum to flip him up and over in a Judo flip. Storm Shadow hit the snow, rolling quickly up to his feet, but Snake-Eyes was already there, leaping forward and kick Storm Shadow from behind, driving his into the trunk of a tree. Storm Shadow ducked down just as Snake-Eyes swung his blade, cutting into the tree. Spinning around, Storm Shadow raised his blade to face Snake-Eyes who continued spinning, his blade cutting through the tree trunk, then spinning around and facing Storm Shadow.

The two men once again found themselves in a stand off as the forest once again grew quiet. The two men stared at each other as the tree next to Snake-Eyes suddenly creaked and split apart from where Snake-Eyes' sword had sliced through its trunk. The snow covered tree toppled downward, crashing down in between the two ninjas. Storm Shadow used the distraction to suddenly leap upward, disappearing into the tree top above. Snake-Eyes quickly followed, leaping upward, pulling himself up onto a tree limb. The forest once again grew quiet as Snake-Eyes and Storm Shadow silently leapt from tree branch to tree branch. Snake-Eyes leapt to another tree branch, and then paused looking around the dense entanglement of snow covered limbs. He remained still as he listened to the wind slightly blow through the treetops. Suddenly ducking his head, Snake-Eyes dropped below the swing of Storm Shadow's blade. Spinning around on the thick branch, Snake-Eyes swept his legs out, trying to knock Storm Shadow's legs out from under him, but Storm Shadow leapt up to a higher branch, vaulting off of it and leaping at Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes flipped backwards onto another tree branch as Storm Shadow's blade sliced through the branch he was just on, cutting away from the tree. Storm Shadow brought his sword up and swung it at Snake-Eyes, but Snake-Eyes blocked the swipe with his own. Knocking Storm Shadow's sword upward, Snake-Eyes suddenly jumped downward, grabbing onto the branch between Storm Shadow's legs, spinning under and over, kicking Storm Shadow from behind and knocking him from the branch.

Storm Shadow fell forward from the shot, falling below, but catching another branch and pulling himself back up onto it. Looking up expecting to see Snake-Eyes leaping down at him, Storm Shadow realized that Snake-Eyes had disappeared. Looking around in the tree tops, Storm Shadow suddenly leapt up, pulling himself further upward in the trees. Snake-Eyes watched as Storm Shadow leapt easily from branch to branch, and then moved out from behind the tree, leaping after him. Storm Shadow leapt to another branch and looked around. He suddenly spun, barely avoiding the slice of Snake-Eyes' blade. Driving downward with his own blade, Storm Shadow sliced at Snake-Eyes, but Snake-Eyes was able to bring his own sword up to block the strike. Storm Shadow suddenly lifted his knee up, driving it into Snake-Eyes' side causing him to double over only to have Storm Shadow swiftly bring his knee up again, hitting Snake-Eyes square in the face. Snake-Eyes stumbled backward on the branch and Storm Shadow started to move forward, but Snake-Eyes suddenly sliced his sword across at his feet, slicing through the branch. Storm Shadow immediately felt the branch give way under his feet and start to fall, but he quickly leapt upwards, jumping to a branch over Snake-Eyes.

Snake-Eyes lifted his head to look at Storm Shadow, but quickly dove out of the way as a heavy tree branch dropped down, crashing into what was left of the branch he was standing on. Storm Shadow leapt to the same tree above Snake-Eyes, cutting at different branches, causing them to tumble downward at Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes leapt from branch to branch, dodging the limbs as they tumbled downward crashing through anything in their way before they impacted on the ground below. Storm Shadow suddenly leapt downward just as he cut another branch away. Snake-Eyes dodged the branch and then was able to roll out from under Storm Shadow's strike. Standing back up, Snake-Eyes lifted his sword just in time to block another swing from Storm Shadow. The two men stood on the branch, each pushing against the other trying to force a break in the clash.

Snake-Eyes suddenly released his push, falling backward and grabbing Storm Shadow's wrist, falling backward and flipping Storm Shadow over. Falling through the trees, Snake-Eyes grabbed another branch swinging himself back up onto it as Storm Shadow tumbled downward, grabbing at a different branch. Storm Shadow finally got his grip, but his sword hand hit against the trunk of a tree, knocking his sword from his hand. Storm Shadow watched as the sword tumbled through the air before slicing into the snow on the ground below. Glancing up at Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow immediately started jumping down through the trees with Snake-Eyes close behind him. Storm Shadow landed on the snow, rolling forward to lessen his impact on the ground before standing up and grabbing his sword. Snake-Eyes landed behind him running after Storm Shadow. Storm Shadow pulled his sword from the snow spinning it around blocking Snake-Eyes as he swung his own sword. Storm Shadow suddenly ran, Snake-Eyes giving him chase.

Storm Shadow ran out onto the ice covered lake, spinning and sliding to a slow stop on the ice as he faced Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes followed suit, running out onto the ice. Storm Shadow twirled his sword around and swung it at Snake-Eyes as he ran, but Snake-Eyes rolled under the blow, rolling up to his knees and sliding on the ice, using the blade of his sword to stop him as he dug it into the ice. Storm Shadow spun around to face Snake-Eyes as Snake-Eyes stood up. Storm Shadow pushed forward with his back foot sliding forward at Snake-Eyes, his sword raised for a strike. Snake-Eyes quickly countered the strike, driving with one of his own. Both men slid on the ice as they traded blows back and forth. Both men swung their swords forward colliding them together above their heads. Storm Shadow suddenly spun around, lifting his leg up and kicking Snake-Eyes' blade away and continued with his turn, jumping up and hitting a roundhouse kick to Snake-Eyes' head. Snake-Eyes fell to the ice sliding away, quickly followed by Storm Shadow, who leapt into the air, driving his sword downward at Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes suddenly pushed himself over, missing the sword blade by mere centimeters as the sword point drove into the ice, cracking it. Lifting his leg up, Snake-Eyes kicked Storm Shadow across the face causing him to stumble back. Spinning around on his back on the ice, Snake-Eyes, knocked Storm Shadow's legs out from under him. Storm Shadow landed on his back, but swung downward with his sword, slicing it at Snake-Eyes. Snake-Eyes brought his own sword up, blocking the shot, and then drove his elbow to the side at Storm Shadow who used his free hand to block the attempted hit and push himself away from Snake-Eyes. The two men slid apart on the ice, then climbed up to their feet.

Both men were breathing hard as the snow continued to fall around them. Lifting their swords the two men stared at each other and suddenly charged at the same moment. The swords striking together echoed off the lake as the two men slid past each other striking at each other before they slid out of reach. Sliding to a stop, both men immediately charged again. Storm Shadow suddenly ducked down to his knees, sweeping his sword downward, but Snake-Eyes leapt up cart wheeling over the sword strike and landing on his feet again. Once again the two men charged, only this time Snake-Eyes leapt up into the air, swing his sword at Storm Shadow and he flipped over him. Storm Shadow quickly lifted his own sword, blocking the shot as he dropped down under Snake-Eyes. The two men immediately turned and swung at each other, their swords aimed at each other's necks, but they both suddenly froze as their watches started to beep. Both men remained motionless, both swords just barely from killing strokes as the beeping continued from the wrists of both men.

Together, both men stepped back, lowering their swords. Storm Shadow slowly lifted his sword up, sliding it back into its sheath on his back as Snake-Eyes followed suit. The two men remained motionless for a moment before Storm Shadow turned and started walking off the ice. Turning as he reached land, Storm Shadow looked back at Snake-Eyes who remained motionless.

"In one year's time, we will continue this match at this spot."

Snake-Eyes gave a slight nod at Storm Shadow who turned and disappeared back into the white forest, his words echoing back to Snake-Eyes.

"Until then, brother."

Snake-Eyes remained on the lake for a moment longer before turning and walking to the opposite shore and into the forest.


End file.
